


The Men of Harry Potter's Life, In All the Right Ways

by Drabbleshy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Light Bondage, M/M, Other, Rope Bondage, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, Weasleycest, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:06:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drabbleshy/pseuds/Drabbleshy
Summary: “F-Fred,” Harry moaned, his arms stretching involuntarily, his wrists grinding against the tight rope, his back arching. “George,” he called out to the other, hoping that both of them would get the message; ‘Harder, stronger, faster.’





	The Men of Harry Potter's Life, In All the Right Ways

“Oh, Harry, dear, good morning! Would you like something to eat? I’ve prepared eggs an-- George, put that down **immediately**!” Molly Weasley fiercely turned around and snapped at George. “You call yourself our mother, woman? I’m Fred,” replied George, (or perhaps Fred, for you can never be quite sure), to which his mother already somehow managed to reply to as well. Harry decided to leave them on their own, murmuring a quiet ‘thank you’ before seating himself down and grabbing a plate of his own. Fred, or was it George, smiled at him from across the table, deciding for once not to get into an argument with his precious mother.“Morning,” the twin said. “Hopefully your bed wasn’t too empty?” he asked, perhaps actually interested in the firmness or size of his bed, thought Harry. “It was fine, thank you,” he curtly replied, putting the soft butter on his ever-warm toast. The brown haired boy was confused for a moment, seeing as the twin seemed slightly disappointed by something. Harry shrugged it off and the twin across him was about to speak when Molly interrupted by leaning over the chair next to the only non-ginger in the house... building.

“Morning,” the twin said. “Hopefully your bed wasn’t too empty?” he asked, perhaps actually interested in the firmness or size of his bed, thought Harry.“It was fine, thank you,” he curtly replied, putting the soft butter on his ever-warm toast. The brown haired boy was confused for a moment, seeing as the [twin seemed slightly disappointed by something. Harry shrugged it off and the twin across him was about to speak when Molly interrupted by leaning over the chair next to the only non-ginger in the house... building.

“It was fine, thank you,” he curtly retorted, putting the soft butter on his ever-warm toast. The black-haired boy was confused for a moment, seeing as the twin seemed slightly disappointed by something.

“Sorry again. George and his tomfooleries.” As Molly spoke, George nearly defended himself, but Fred stared at him meaningfully. “How’s the job going, sweetie?"

“Very well,” Harry lied before awkwardly smiling at Molly. It wasn't strictly a lie, but it wasn't what he was expecting to be sure. “Well, they’re not sure if they want me in the field yet but...” “That’s good then, isn’t it? Gives ya time to rest then! We all need a good rest.” she replied and, as if knowing what the boy was about to say, she shook her head. "Now, Harry, you ought to have a little break now and then!" Harry knew she was right, but he didn't want to stop and take a break. It would just give him time to think again. Harry had so many problems after the War.

“Don’t worry about finding a place. You can stay here as long as you’d like, Harry!” “Yeah, Harry! Fred and I have no problem with you being around us,” one commented and the twins exchanged a mischievous smile, yet Harry remained unphased and clueless.

“Which reminds me, your father and I will be gone tomorrow. Old friendly reunion we’re going to, so, Harry, dear?” she called out to him, and he simply looked up at her, pausing the chewing of the toast already in his mouth. “Make sure that those two don’t do anything foolish while we’re gone, will you?” she asked and he replied with a curt nod. She exchanged him a genuine motherly smile for that answer.

 

Harry Potter. Youngest Auror in a Century, The Boy Who Lived and the boy who lives with his best friend’s mother. Ironically, it’s because the Ministry hasn’t assigned him an apartment and he hasn’t found one for himself yet. It was fun, he supposed. Ginny was off to repeat her last year, as were others, like Ron. Mrs. Weasley was nice to him, too nice, he thought. But it seemed to be the way she behaved towards everybody who was welcome in her home, so he found it rude to complain or even point it out. Mr. Weasley kept him company and, oh, it could be entertaining, it could! Mr Weasley did finally get what a rubber ducky was actually used for, after a full week of explanations but it was worth it. Mr Weasley brought a rubber ducky home every other day now, and Harry was afraid that the duckies would flood the house at one point or another. Ironically. But there was something missing. They certainly gave him his privacy, (as much as a family is used to sleeping in the same rooms from now to then could) and he took advantage of it. He had actually picked up a book or two and learned new spells. It was a part of his training with the Aurors anyways and sometimes there wasn’t much else to do. Of course, being barely out of his teenage years, Harry used his private time for... other more self-serving things. But he must have been going crazy, with the things he had been imagining. It started out with girls, as it (almost) always had. But then it changed. There were thoughts of Draco that made his spine shiver, images of the twins that made him gulp and run his hands over his own body, itching to find a sensitive spot. Hell, even pictures and memories of Charlie popped into his mind now and then, missing a shirt, carrying heavy boxes and bags, filled with dragon food and equipment. Other Hogwarts students were involved, yes, but somehow, it came back to the people closest to him. Including the twins. He’s taken peaks, or at least tried to, in times of bad judgment and needy moments, when he thought they weren’t looking. ‘What if’s’ lingered in his mind for days, weeks.

 

And now he was alone once more in a random room in the house. A hand running across his chest, stomach, down to his unbuckled pants. His deep breaths shook as he slipped in the hand, thinking of the only other residents in the house right now; Fred and George. He shivered as his own touch brought as much pleasure as it could, but it never matched up to that of his partners. Not even close. He felt himself shiver, releasing a breath he forgot he had as he remembered what Charlie’s touch felt against his hips. The man’s breath against his neck, the wet kisses against his soft lips, and the somewhat strange obsession over dragons which somehow managed to make it all better. Harry cracked a small smile at the memories before his mind wandered back to the twins. He teased himself, edged himself on, sucking out all the fun he could out of the process; _“George,”_ he moaned in a whisper, _“Please.”_ Lost in a mist of pleasure, he moaned the other brother’s name, too; _“Freeeed”_ he dragged the "e" out before he imagined a kiss on the bottom of his neck. A wet kiss, almost a bite sometimes. He leant his head the other way, stretching his neck and allowing the imagined kiss to travel upwards, pausing to bite just below his ear gently. It nipped at the end of his ear, too, pulling. It made him shudder, gasp, moan. He felt his spine vibrate and his blood pumped faster. _“Fuck me.”_

“Your wish is our command,” a voice replied. Rather familiar voice and, yet, Harry didn’t take notice of its existence until a minute later after he had let out a pleased sound. He could only _um_ , opening his eyes with slight panic. Getting caught with your hand down your pants, literally, is not what he would call his favourite pastime. “Enjoying yourself?” asked George.

“I-I can explain,” Harry retorted in a panic.

“Oh, no need, Harry,” appeared the other twin. “Yes, it was our pleasure, Harry. After all, you are just...” here, the first twin stalled, “Delicious.” It felt as if though he announced it, Harry thought, based on how he pronounced the word; slowly, carefully, with a sigh. The twins sat on either side of the brown leather armchair the black-haired man had taken up, each leaning in close.

“Not fair, brother,” said Fred, “I didn’t get a taste.” He smirked as he looked down at the wide-eyed Harry, the flushed cheeks of the younger man almost burning with embarrassment. Fred moved in ever so slowly, his lips careful and soft as they touched the others and Harry lasting less than a second before he allowed his tongue to intertwine with the ginger. George, on the other hand, tasked himself with making Harry whimper due to his neck kisses and bites once more. A minute passed before the twins moved away suddenly, leaving Harry desperate for another taste. Truly desperate. “Well, you can’t deny that you liked it now.” Harry stared at George in confusion, until his attention was directed at his own crotch and oh well.

“Never took you for a boxers kind of guy, Harry.” “Maybe we just always imagined you in something tighter. We can arrange something like that later, yeah?”

Before Harry even knew what had been happening, the twins managed to get him to sit on his knees, on their bed, lock the door and tie his hands together behind his back. To him, it had been nothing more than a fuzzy memory of clouds and haze; he turned and twisted his shoulders, hoping to move his hands before glancing over his back. Wait a second. When did he get lose his clothes? He looked up towards one of the twins, as the other pressed his bare-chested self against Harry. “Comfortable?” the first one inquired, standing by a pile clothes which Harry had just been wearing.

“He looks it,” the other replied instead, his bare inner thighs pushing against Harry’s legs. He leant down and kissed the younger’s neck again, one hand on the other side of the neck. The left hand began on his back but had moved down and forward, slipping in between the soft, heavenly thighs and something much harder. Almost wet. “He feels comfortable, too,” he added, squeezing the harder part, “Right, Harry?” Harry was going to reply, honest, but instead, George approached him with unzipped pants and his cock out, and that’s when he thought that this was simply too good to be true. So he let himself enjoy the dream, fantasy, whatever this was. He obediently opened his mouth and George didn’t hesitate; quite the opposite. The man seems to have yearned for this as much as the black-headed boy. George easily shoved almost the whole of his size down his throat, forcing Harry’s eyes to tear up on the edge, despite the boy’s pleasure. It felt right for him. He had imagined this scene many times and yet somehow this version seemed the best. It felt so real, so good. He hoped that the dream never went away. Meanwhile, Fred had taken it upon himself to pleasure Harry with a slight squeeze now and then and with an overwhelming amount of kisses and a larger number of bites. The ginger forced his legs apart and pressed his naked self against the boy’s back, his hard and large cock twitching between them. He eagerly bit him again, in all the right places, before getting up and, touching him no more, walked over to join his brother’s side. George stepped aside after a second, instead of allowing his brother to, at first, gently grab the boy’s head before slowly becoming rougher, quicker. The pause had given Harry time to catch his breath, but the first had already managed to make him dizzy with satisfaction; his cock even twitched to show it, precum appearing on the tip of it, causing the twins to grin at each other. Harry did not observe this, his eyes closed and his mouth filled once more. He gave a puzzled look, finally opening his eyes when he felt something new. He tried to open his mouth wider, without either of the twins commanding him to do so, trying to place the heads of both cocks into his mouth at once; it was more of a slippery situation, where one rubbed against each other, tongue was involved and the heat of Harry’s mouth nearly brought them to orgasm on their own. The blurred, lost and hazy look on Harry’s face changed into confusion once more as the light went out on its own. One of the twins had turned off the light, while the other had blocked the windows with... something. It was too dark to see.

 

_Eigengrau - (n.) lit. 'intrinsic grey'; the colour_ seen _by the eye in perfect darkness._

Why did his brain know this, he wondered. Next, he wondered why he was on his side now and now on his knees, those beautiful cocks fighting over who would use his mouth next. He blinked as he felt one twin lay down against him, from the front, while he watched the other press himself against his back, but mostly his backside. He didn’t much care though, as he knew what was coming and he desperately wanted it; he pushed his cock against Fred’s stomach, enjoying being able to rub himself against anything due to his cock twitching like mad and hurting like Hell. This was worse than actual torture, he noted, having had experience in both subjects and experiences now.

“Ah,” he moaned, stretching out the first part, before gulping and letting out an almost deadly silent breath that emptied his lungs and his mind. George turned him around, forcing him to lay on his back just as more precum had begun to appear, sticking between an amused-looking Fred and the boy’s cock. “That’s enough of that,” one noted. “P-Plea-ase~” he almost couldn’t speak, but he’d beg for this. “I told you,” the sticky one said, looking at the other, “I told you he’d start beginning.” “It’s always their eyes,” he observed. And he had been right; their type of a bottom had always known how to beg with cute eyes - like pups. Harry hadn’t had enough self-control to speak again, only enough to try to wrestle free of George’s hardened hold. He let him go, but just as quickly, Fred had taken over holding him down. “Trust us,” George began. “ ** _Pet_**. It’s not time. Soon enough,” “You’ll be able to do _whatever_ you **want**.” “With _whomever_ you want.” “ _Whenever_. But until then,” “Stay still and we’ll reward you. Right, George?” The man had replied simply by appearing between Harry’s legs and licking from his balls to the very tip of the cock; the boy’s back arched in pleasure and pain simultaneously, lifting him mostly off the bed for a second before he plopped down and let out a heavy moan. “ _Right_ ,” Fred confirmed for himself. The young, barely legal as far as Muggles were concerned, boy felt himself getting lifted - well, the rear part. He trembled in anticipation and finally felt the tip press against his hole. It pushed inside and beyond, and Harry heard George moan in a nearly equally pained and desperate degree.

“We’re not going to fit with some loosening up,” he told Fred, though, through the mist, Harry didn’t understand it at all. He only felt the bed moving, the twin’s crotch hit against his cute little butt time and time again, pressing in deeper and faster. Next, he felt him wiggle a bit before, with his cock still inside, the man slipped in his fingers and pulled. Harry bit his lip at pain; a few seconds passed, however, and he felt less pain, and more... open. Of course, his cock was still making him go mental, twitching for anybody’s attention every few seconds, sometimes not even that. “Let’s try now,” he nearly commanded, behind Harry once more. The two tips pressed against each other once more, but now more as a team, working on this one together. With a command of a certain kind, not that Harry remembered it, merely understood it, Harry pressed his face against Fred’s chest, pushing himself against the two shafts at the same time, a moan arising from his throat and through his lips. His whole face was red, and his body whole body sweaty. “Good boy, Harry,” the other twin whispered into his ear as he, too, began to thrust. Harry couldn’t feel his wrists aching from the ropes anymore nor could he feel the pain of the two brothers penetrating him simultaneously, all pain instead wiped away and replaced with pure, sinful pleasure. He had wondered, even allowed his mind to dare to imagine the two brothers penetrating him simultaneously, all pain instead wiped away and replaced with pure, sinful pleasure. He had wondered, even allowed his mind to dare to imagine the Twins doing something like this before, but those were mere moments, until something recalled his attention, breaking the spell. The urge to know of their bodies, to explore it, to let them use him, it had only grown since he had been alone with Charlie that one time; he had travelled to visit him and learn about his job and things got... messy. Charlie wasn’t sure whether they should do it again, but they had. Still do, whenever the two see each other. One time it happened in the bathroom, while the rest were having dinn-- Harry was snapped awake from his thoughts as the twins now took turns to push and pull and play with parts of Harry, even thrusting into the boy with a certain kind of entrancing rhythm; it only made feel dizziness and the pain was nearly irrelevant due to the successful work of George’s hands around his shaft. In fact, it had been what had brought him to an orgasm first, instead of him lasting longer. At last, he calmed to a less of a breathless state while the twins seem to only be getting to it, due to the tightness of Harry and the fact that they are rubbing against each other; it brought back memories, they’d say. George bit his neck with the final thrust, hard enough to form a strong and visible, hickey, on the edge of the boy’s shoulder. Fred followed soon enough, rather more aggressively; Harry wasn’t going to be walking for a week, he was sure, and he had even managed to leave a few hickeys himself, against his neck and chest. Scratches were left on the boy’s chest, from the latter twin, too. But they had stayed like that, none of them moving, some too exhausted, some too happy with themselves. Harry dozed away gently, into a heavy sleep.

 

_~~~~~_

 

Harry woke up with a start. The twins, the bed, the beautiful things they’ve done... It was a dream, he convinced himself instantly. “They would never do that,” he muttered through a sigh. He laid back down on his side before blinking. Even without his glasses, he noticed that his nightstand had changed somehow... He picked up his glasses and recognised the change as a paper that had been folded and placed to stand on his table; he picked it up, carefully, once more sitting up and reading it. Two different handwritings said:

 

 

> _Had a fun time, Harry?_ **Call us** _anytime._ **We’d be** _more than_ **happy to lend** _a hand or_ **two.**

Harry looked at the clock on the table; it had been only half past five, meaning Molly wouldn't be up for an hour, at least. They  _did_ say anytime, yes?


End file.
